


Promises

by Admiral_Jay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Love, Some Fluff, Twincest, is wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Jay/pseuds/Admiral_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred has trouble sleeping in their new flat a year after they left Hogwarts. He sneaks into George's bed in hopes he could fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i kinda wrote this whilst I was at school. . . . so yeah. fixed any errors my naked eye managed to find, so hope you enjoy the story :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But Beware
> 
> Warnings Apply to Teen and Up Audiences, because I don't think little kids fancy the idea of twins getting all handsy in bed. Same goes to parents. Characters all belong to the legend herself, J.K Rowling, respectively.

"George?"

George growled lowly and rolled over on his bed, burying his face deeper into his thin, white sheets.

"Georgie." This time, he felt fingers prodding sharply at his sides.

Groaning, he squirmed and lolled on the opposite side of his bed, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"George, I know you can hear me."

Pretending he didn't hear the indignation of that comment, he snored in response and continued to replay images of his previous, vivid dream before he was rudely interrupted in God knows what hour.

He felt his bed sink, and heard the springs creak, and he couldn't help but grunt and aim a kick at whoever it was in vexation.

As he jutted his leg out, he felt a firm, warm hand grasp around his ankle.

"Really now? Playing dirty?" He heard mock in the voice, and he subconsciously smirked to himself.

"Georgie." He felt the hand let go of his leg -which landed limply on the bed- as the figure kneeled besides his bedside, next to George.

He snapped his eyes opened and snarled

"What?!" He bellowed, his already sour mood exacerbated by the unwelcome interruption.

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Fred slightly jumped back and stared at his brother.

George peered in the darkness of the room through squinted eyes, until his eyes focussed and saw Fred.

He sighed heavily, immediately regretting the unwarranted nastiness he'd directed at Fred.

He cleared his throat in an antic to sound a bit more inviting. "Um, sorry Freddie," he apologized. "What do you want?" He wanted to kick himself for sounding reprimanding, but Fred didn't seem to care about his callous response.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained in a timid voice. "And you know since, uh, we're together-ish, I figured we could sleep together- like we used to when we were kids!" He added frantically, afraid to give his twin the wrong impression.

George chuckled; even though they've seen each other naked and done some stuff together, Fred still gets embarrassed when it comes to these kinds of things.

"Sure, Freddie, come on in..."

Fred beamed, before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside as he crawled into bed with George.

George hummed and wrapped an arm around his twin as he nestled against him, breathing in the scent of Fred's fiery red hair, which brushed softly against his jaw.

Fred sighed languidly against his brother's touch, relaxing into the warm tranquility that was his twin.

George placed a chaste kiss on his brother's forehead, now fully awake, before saying, "The whole war thing is stupid, don't ya think?"

Fred hummed sleepily in response.  
"Why so?" He slurred, not alarmed by George's sudden thought; cause after all, George gets sentimental and does most of his thinking and wondering late at night.

George pondered. "Everyone fears You-Know-Who, and his little cronies; which I'm not gonna lie are unmistakably powerful. But." He shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's stupid. To treat muggles and muggleborns any differently than any pureblood."

Fred nodded an affirmative. "I know. It's ridiculous. Muggleborns like Hermione- especially Hermione - don't deserve the load of bull they have directed onto them everyday."

"And it's not just muggleborns." George shifted slightly to look at his twin. "It's also halfbloods, and bloodtraitors-" he quoted the last word, "- who also get killed just because they are against You-Know-Who." He shook his head. "I can't wait till the whole war is over. I'm tired of living in an abyss."

Fred patted George's arm sluggishly. "It'll be over before you know it."

George snorted before lying limply back into his bed. "I hope so."

No response came to that, only a mumbled agreement.

"You know," George mused thoughtfully after a moment's silence.

"Mmm."

It took a moment for George to let the words slip. "After the war is over- it can even be years from now- we should tell our family about us."

Fred's eyes comically snapped open. "We should tell them?" He questioned, surprised at himself for maintaining a steady voice.

"Yeah. . . ." George trailed off, looking down at his twin. "What can happen? The worst has happened already, y'know, with the war going on and everything."

"Oh I don't know," Fred pretended to think, appearing to deliberate the point. " _Our family can kill_ _us_." George almost cringed at his brother's unintended insinuation.

George snorted, and stroked his brother's distressed face. "Don't worry, darling twin. I won't let that happen to you."

"This isn't a joke," Fred spat as he sat up to glare down at George. "Mum and Dad won't trust us and will even go to the extreme and separate us."

George sprung up to meet his brother's eyes. "I know it isn't a joke," he replied. "We can't keep hiding our relationship from everyone else-"

"And then what?" Fred interrogated. "So they can look at us like we're filthy abominations-"

"Of course not!" George roared, thrusting his hands in the air. "But we can't just keep avoiding that little part. They're gonna find out sooner or later, eventually!"

"And if they do?" Fred fixed him with a look so full of pain, George felt his heart sink below his ribcage. "What's gonna become of us?"

George gritted his jaw, and fidgeted with his hands, blushing slightly underneath Fred's powerful gaze. "Nothing's going to happen to us." It took him a few seconds to find a croaky voice that did not sound remotely to his ears.

"You don't know that. Anything can happen to us."

Then a surge of feelings welled up in Fred's chest, and tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes.

"Life can be over before we know it, within a blink of an eye," he continued. "And I want every moment to count; and I want to spend every moment of my life with you." He shook his head when he spotted the blank, glassy expression on George's face. "I don't want it to be wrecked by one little mistake that is easy to deflect."

Fred picked at his fingernails, as silence extended throughout the darkness of the room. He sniffled loudly, unable to speak through the huge lump in his throat, his adams apple apparent in the struggle. George couldn't help but to trail his eyes down his throat as he swallowed. " _Anybody_ can demolish that, and I mean _anybody_." He couldn't stress this word enough.

George was speechless. He was unable to formulate coherent words without upsetting Fred even more, and he didn't want that; he wanted to comfort him. And he couldn't say anything; not with Fred staring coldly at him.

Instead, he brought a hand up to tuck the loose red locks behind his brother's ear, gulping as Fred didn't have any reaction to it, in which he usually relented to his touch and embraced him, but, no, this time he absolutely refused.

"We're not just talking about our family, are we?" He questioned, knowing full on well there was something deeper and more sincere in Fred's words. Fred didn't even need to speak or nod to confirm it. George's hand clasped around Fred's; enclosing it with his radiant heat. Fred didn't budge or pull away, instead just seemed intent on their hands.

"Freddie," he began, and didn't miss the way Fred jumped at the nickname. He turned onto his side, putting an arm around Fred's shoulders and drawing him closer. "We're both going to be fine," he whispered. "Whether our family approves or not, it's not going to get in the way of us." He forced a smile, bringing his lips up close to Fred's ear, his breath trickling his skin, which caused shivers to erupt throughout Fred's body. "Nothing is going to happen to either one of us," he assured through a shaky breath. Fred looked up to meet his eyes; teal eyes searching his face. "We're gonna kick some ass. Voldy's gonna die." They both almost winced at the name; but neither of them were terrified at the moment. The most they feared was losing each other. "And we're gonna be just fine." He slightly shook Fred. "I love you," he finished, hoping those three words that held so much sentimental value and meaning will be able to convince Fred.

Fred sighed, leaning into George's touch, head resting on his shoulder. They both seemed to be stuck in time, cause neither of them were moving, just sitting without words to interrupt the silence that spoke a thousand words with just one glance.

It was until then Fred leaned in to nip at his brother's throat, making George gasp, giving him a quick slice of a grin before pulling away.

"I hate you," said Fred after a while, mockingly.

George grinned; happy that Fred didn't push the latter in too further. "Wanker," he muttered.

"Twat," Fred replied gleefully. He swatted George's arm away, stretching and yawning. "Toerag," he added for emphasis.

George laughed and threw his head back, and Fred couldn't help but to stare at the curve of his neck as he did so. "Here we are with the insults."

Fred shrugged, pressing a cold nose behind the skin of George's ear, and exhaled heavily. "But you're my toerag," he sighed, taking George's earlobe in between his teeth and softly sucking at it.

George shivered. "And I love you," he added, leaning into Fred's touch.

"And I love you," Fred echoed, pushing George back, straddling his hips. 

"And nothing is going to happen to us," George added again, looking up at his twin. 

"And nothing is going to happen to us," repeated Fred, grinning down at his brother, who in turn gave him a cheeky grin. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips, pulling away just an inch.

"Mum is going to be furious when she finds out," Fred said impishly, his breath peppering over George's lips.

George just smirked up at him. As long as he's there, nothing's gonna happen to Fred nor will anything ever separate them.

Fred dies just a year later. And all George can do is sit there over his brother's body and smile bitterly to himself; hating himself for promising Fred for as long as he's there, nothing would ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been currently working on other pieces for other fandoms as well. i somehow managed to write something i was suppose to publish, but always manage to ditch it after i give up. let's hope one day i'll be able to return to them and see what i have in store! i hope to write more pieces because i certainly enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
